99 Red Balloons
by eight-cent-plantation
Summary: Yep, it's another ALLY AND SIRIUS ARE BORED fic. The third in the series that I'm writing of them. If you know the song 99 Red Balloons, you'll have an idea what this is about... I think...r/r


A/N: This fic is third in a series of pointless yet humorous one shot fics that I'm writing. The first one is called 'To The Store With Ally And Sirius'. The second one is called 'Peanut Butter Is Your Friend...Right?'. Now here's '99 Red Balloons'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, only original crap is mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
You and I in a little toy shop  
  
Buy a bag of balloons with the money we got  
  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
  
Till one by one  
  
They were gone  
  
____in the soft wear  
  
Flash the message  
  
Something's out there  
  
Floating in the summer sky  
  
Ninety-nine red balloons go by  
  
-99 Red Balloons, Goldfinger (Punk Cover for Nena, the original singer of 99 Red Balloons)  
  
  
  
  
  
99 Red Balloons  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ally?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Me too, Sirius...James?"  
  
"Bored and I have song-writer's block. Remus?"  
  
"It's not even funny how bored I am right now."  
  
"We could always find a game on TV and eat the Pea-"  
  
"NO!" all three boys shouted at once.   
  
"You nearly killed me yesterday with the patented Ally Tuksan Peanut Butter Lover's Snack Food!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I said I was sorry..."  
  
"Any other ideas?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, but I have a question," said James.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How come you aren't at your grandma's?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ally sighed heavily.  
  
"There is *nothing* to do!" she said exasperatedly.  
  
"We're aware of this, dear," said James.  
  
"Don't make me hurt my best bud," Ally warned.  
  
"How about I turn the radio on?" Sirius suggested, getting up.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"This is 99.7, W-I-A-M-B-O-R-E-D. Here's the latest from Goldfinger, it's a cover of the song Ninety-Nine Red Balloons. Sing along!"  
  
The song started to play and the Marauders listened to it, taping their feet and bobbing their heads. Once the song was over, the station went to a commercial.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!" Ally suddenly yelled, jumping up.  
  
"What?" the others asked eagerly.  
  
"We can go to Eight Twelve, the conveniently located convenience store that is so conveniently located two point five blocks from Sirius' home that sells convenient type items and buy a bag of ninety-nine red balloons!"  
  
"Why?" Remus asked.  
  
"Because there's nothing better to do?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
So the Marauders all got on their sneakers and took a walk to Eight Twelve, the conveniently located convenience store that is so conveniently located two point five blocks from Sirius' home that sells convenient type items. But when they got there...  
  
"OH NO!" Sirius exclaimed. "Eight Twelve, the conveniently located convenience store that is so conveniently located two point five blocks from my home that sells convenient type items, is closed until one o'clock today!"  
  
"What now?" James asked.  
  
"Well," said Ally, "it probably isn't a good idea, but we could go to Nine Thirteen, the not-so-conveniently located non-convenience store that is not conveniently located two point five blocks from Sirius' home that sells not-so-convenient type items..."  
  
"We don't have a choice," Sirius said sadly. "Lets go."  
  
When they got to Nine Thirteen, Ally went over to the man at the counter...  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Welcome to Nine Thirteen, how may I help you today?" said the man.  
  
"Hi, I need a bag of ninety-nine red balloons please," said Ally.  
  
"Oh, sorry, we only carry bags of one hundred red balloons...but we do have bags of ninety-nine *blue* balloons."  
  
"What?" Ally shrieked. "This is ENTIRELY non-convenient! THIS PLACE SUCKS! Come on, boys, we're gonna wait until Eight Twelve, the conveniently located convenience store that is so conveniently located two point five blocks from Sirius' home that sells *convenient* type items, opens!"  
  
They all stormed out, leaving a very confused cashier.  
  
When they arrived at Eight Twelve, the conveniently located convenience store that is so conveniently located two point five blocks from Sirius' home that sells convenient type items, it was open.  
  
"Wait a second, I thought it wasn't gonna open until one," Sirius said as they walked in.  
  
"Yes, there was a type-o on the sign," said the owner of Eight Twelve, the conveniently located convenience store that is so conveniently located two point five blocks from Sirius' home that sells convenient type items. "Sorry if it caused any inconvenience."  
  
"No problem," said James.  
  
"D'you carry bags of ninety-nine red balloons?" Ally asked.  
  
"Of course we do," said the owner. "What kind of convenience store would we be if we didn't? Aisle three..."  
  
Once the Marauders had purchased a bag of ninety-nine red balloons from Eight Twelve, the conveniently located convenience store that is so conveniently located two point five blocks from Sirius' home that sells convenient type items, they went back to Sirius' house.  
  
Four hours later, there were ninety-nine blown up red balloons on the floor of the Black's living room.  
  
"Now what?" Remus asked. He was blue in the face.  
  
"Now we wait until the break of dawn and set them free one by one," Ally explained.  
  
"...okay..."  
  
At dawn the next day, the Marauders stood at the Black's front living room window.  
  
"There's a breeze! Perfect," said James. He let one go out of the window and it soared away.  
  
They continue until all of the balloons were gone.  
  
"What d'you wanna do now?" Sirius asked when they were done.  
  
"I'm mighty tired," said Ally.   
  
"Good idea," Remus said, yawning. "Lets all go to bed."  
  
The lesson learned here...never go to non-convenience stores to buy your balloons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: One word...wow...I'm sorry I put you through that. Please review anyway! PLEASE! :-P It'd make a fine birthday present! Later.  
  
-Kristin- 


End file.
